Zero Kiryu's Unit Guide
by Darklord-Farin
Summary: The unit guide for Zero. There will be more, and I will try to do characters that don't get much screen time, but I will do those later, after I reread the manga and hopefully watch the anime. There are spoilers so yeah, but not as bad as last time. OMG, I almost put Horror for the genre accidentally! People would complain because it isn't one!
1. Chapter 1

Zero Kiryu's Unit Guide

(Author's Note: Yeah, yeah there are spoilers.

Young Zero: Don't tell me spoilers about my life. That's wrong!

Me: Then don't read over my shoulder, silly rabbit. :) Also, if I mention someone during the conversations, which means that sooner or later they'll appear/has appeared already in these guides NOTE: if you don't want the character opinions on what they think of the OOC modes, you should say so in a review.)

If you got out your Kiryu unit and made him upset before reading this manual, let me just say two things. One) you are in deep trouble now, Two) we are not responsible for damages to anything, material, or otherwise. Good luck.

Your 'dark' vampire/vampire hunter unit comes with:

A black jacket with light gray lines and too many silver buttons , with some refills on the buttons, courtesy of Crazy Papa Headmaster's Clothing Company

A pure white shirt

A cardinal red bowtie, with refills, they seem to clean up blood very nicely… the future replacement for bandaging!

A black pair of pants

Two pairs of sepia-colored school specified shoes, one for indoors, one for outdoors.

Black socks

One white guardian armband

The Bloody Rose Gun, supplied by the Hunter Society Weapon Market, their motto, "Just what the world needs, crazy guys with awesome weapons!"

A black vest, no wonder they like winter so badly, it's the only time guys aren't dying of overheating.

Repeat, we are not responsible for what happens to you, anyone nearby, or your Kiryu unit. Just to clarify, he is not a nice little unit that can't hurt a fly! He has a gun that works on vampires and paper! Paper's worst enemy, Zero Kiryu! Seriously, have you seen how much he shot the paper when he went to the firing range?

To remove your Zero unit from his way to small box:

Wait him out. He will be all in your face and then demand that you feed him. If you do not want to make him instant ramen, I would suggest chloroform. You can be really awesome and 'boot to the head' him. While he is unconscious or eating ramen you can reprogram him, unless you didn't get him **really** unconscious, because then we will hear of a vampire knight fan's accidental death from 'dangerous' Kiryu unit.

Yell that there is a vampire. He will shoot up your entire house then you will be killed if there wasn't a real vampire because of his anger issues. Some units can save you, and those units are units that can calm him down, or units that will make him come after them instead. If they got shot/hit in your place, please at least say thank you. Have some manners, you crazy fans!

Say Yuki. He will come out in normal, or at least as normal as he gets. He will calmly allow you to reprogram him, but only if she is actually there. He can possibly come out in depressed or happy, depending on if you have your Yuki have Vol. Go Die Rido upgrade installed.

His modes:

Normal: Bites off your head, gives it to crocodiles, sleep, drink blood, and hang out with White Lily.

Moody: Is almost always in this mode, he will kill you with his eyes. Or mouth. You will not pass by him without getting hurt mentally. His murderous stares, means things he says to put you down.

Affectionate: It is almost impossible to get him out of this mode once he is in it, because he shows it in weird ways. This is his version of 'Lov U' mode that is cannon. He is crazy protective and will do anything for you, even if it hurts him. All he wants is to see you smile.

Lov U: Of his OOC modes, this one couldn't _**ever**_ happen in a… let's see… well… it could actually be possible, but you would need both of you to not be vampires. If you're not a vampire, well then, great, and now all you need is a time machine, then this could totally happen!

Zero: NOT even if you had a time machine would I get into that mode in the manga!

Me: I would break you. Then make you into that.

Aido: He acts like me in this mode!

Zero: *ripping Aido to shreds*

Me: Ah… well… We knew this would happen sooner or later, but Zero, right after his character development is really despicable!

Zero: Do I look like someone who cares?

Me: *Pauses* No. *Hides behind Yuki*

Yaoi: The awaited mode, Yaoi! Not as cute as some of his other moods, but for those who require it, you Kaname x Zero fans, Zero x Shiki, Zero x Kain, Zero x Aido (this is getting out of hand), Zero x Kaien (this **really** isn't cannon), and Zero x Rido (NEVER! He kills him! How could this happen? Clarify, HE KILLS RIDO!), and other Zero x various. Video camera *whispers* is hidden in his belly. Knock him out and you get your college fund. Not even Zero knows about it!

Level E: This is locked. We hope you never unlock it. Only one situation can force him into this. Do not try to see him kill people out on the street, they are just innocent bystanders, they have done nothing to deserve this.

Insane: This is an OCC mode that requires a secret access code to activate. Do not try this at home, or anywhere else. Just to clarify. He will dress in fish nets, or choir boy outfits, go on shops with you, sometimes forget his gender, and die kittens pink. He will become the opposite of who he is, obsessed with the color blue, and will raid stores to get blue spray-paint, and color everything blue! He will lick and lick and lick and keep licking your ear while dressed as a ballerina in a tutu. He will call Headmaster 'Father' and Yuki and he will act like bff sisters, joined at the hip. This video of him in this mode was auctioned off for a million dollars, which is how I got my college fund.

Zero:*gaping mouth*

Me: That doesn't really sound like you…

Depressed: After being left alone for a while or after upgrading your Yuki with Vol. Go Die Rido, he falls into this mode. Spend time with him and he will eventually heal, in the end seeing you as a close friend that he may or may not want to be closer to him, which makes this the easiest and most likely only way to drive him to Affectionate mode.

Happy: This mode is so hard to get him into, and if you do, he rarely shows if he reached it. Signs; A smile, and if you are insanely lucky, a laugh. I think a video of him laughing genuinely would sell better than the one of him in Insane mode.

Young/Before: He will be all friendly and loveable, always by your side. He will never frown and be laughing and smiling by your side, again **never leaves your side!** There is only one way to get into such mode. Get the expansion from us. SmilieKiryu expansion is sold once a year at a secret auction which requires an invite to get in. There is more security at the auction than at Fort Knox.

Me: I wish you had stayed like this *drifts into daydreams*

Zero: I can't even remember me acting like this… This mode is horrifying!

Young/After: His neck will always be bleeding it seems, and he will have times when he seems to disappear. Don't worry he will come back. He won't say anything for the longest time and is armed with a butter knife. You have been warned people. You can get it on our drawing held each month. 10 lucky people from around the world will get this unit. He can age if you program it to aging. That'll be fun. Good luck those who are 'raising' themselves a Kiryu.

What he can do:

Better question. What can't he do?

Zero: I can do everything **AND **look awesome at the same time, thank you very much.

Yuki: *Bursts out laughing*

Zero: *Growls* What?

Yuki: I can't help it… your arms crossed with that smug little look on your face *chuckles* It's just too hysterical!

Zero: I will kill you. You do know that don't you?

Me: Which he can do. *Hi-fives Yuki*

Zero: *glares*

Me and Yuki: *Flinch*

Zero: That's what I thought.

What better way to fix your day. On to the questions!

Q: My Zero grew his hair out. It's longer than Yuki's.

A: I would cut it just in case there is a bug that could break the unit. Also, how did he do that? He is just a robot… isn't he? Check to make sure he is a robot still.

Q: Zero-kun come back! Ugh… Oh hello. Zero here ran away and is now wearing a dress and a long hair wig and he isn't in Insane. He won't respond to his name anymore!

A: Either you found his Girly mode, but even I am not certain he has one; I think the closest you can get is his Insane mode… or you have Ichiru who is making fun of Zero. A Zero unit will eventually escape into your house to live with Ichiru if the setup isn't right for it where it was living so… no refund. Good luck!

Q: He ate my sister while in Moody!

A: Don't know what to say about that… *puts cannibalism can occur in extreme situations* Thank you for telling us. May I suggest a Yuki unit to help with the loss of your sister; she likes to act like one.

Q: Zero: Save me from here! This is a nightmare!

A: Interesting. I thought this was for the buyer's not the units.


	2. The Fan-Girl's Revenge

The Fan-girls Revenge

Zero: I don't like the title…

Darklord-Farin: YOU shouldn't.

Zero: Uh-oh! Run!

Me: Ladies and gentleman, free water balloons!

Fan-girl 1: This is for not getting together with Aido!

Fan-girl 2: Eww! HE is getting water balloons thrown at him because he won't marry Kaname!

Zero: Kaname?! Why are YOU ballooning me?

Kaname: It's fun!

Shiki: I feel your pain… Pocky?

Zero: Thanks. I need fuel if I'm to escape everyone…

Ruka: I hate you Zero! Get back here!

Zero: I gotta run!

Me: For a hug, you can escape, but you have to smile while hugging me! XD!

Zero: Where did you get a tank… Never mind, I would prefer not to know…

Zero: Fine, hit me if it makes you feel better…

The entire crowd: Marn it! We can't hit him with the water balloons now! We feel bad :(

Ruka: Attack!

Shiki: *Sigh* Rima, let's get to class…

Kaname: I want to keep hitting him, but it's class time X(


End file.
